dreams
by AngelKairi
Summary: so sue me. It's a FBxKH crossover. Kairi never expected her dreams to manifest. But they did: the fairies, the rat and the cat... and now the cow. cracked! HaruxKairi. For the lovely Zanisha.


A/N: so sue me. Everybody wants to try a crossover once in their writing time, right? And there's no way crossovers get any crackier than Kingdom Hearts itself. Until you combine Kingdom Hearts with something else. In this case, Fruits Basket. At least it's for a good cause – happy birthday, 'Nisha! Hope this satisfies your possibly non-existent cravings for a good old-fashioned crossover. Well, at least it focuses on Haru and Kairi. Hmm. Maybe I should've given it to Cait, instead… myeh.

* * *

**dreams.  
(uno.)**

Kairi never really believed all that shit about alternate universes, or anything.

So she tended to dismiss all her dreams as just that – dreams.

Even the one where she stood, crying, on the beach of the island.

And the one where a redheaded man grabbed her arm and took her away from her friends even though she didn't know them.

And the even stranger ones – where a boy turned into a cat and another one into a little rat and they were just so cute to see it made her smile, even when they were fighting.

Come on. Since when was that classified as reality?

**-x-x-x-**

The first time Kairi saw a sleek black motorcycle, with shiny silver bits and, of all things, a little _cow _keychain dangling from the handlebar, she smiled.

And kept on walking.

It's not like dreams come true.

**-x-x-x-**

Her first real shock came when that fairy, Yuna, whizzed past her ear one time in Hollow Bastion. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Yuna?" she called after the little fairy.

The fairy did a small loop and returned to her, hovering curiously before her. "Yeah, that's me." She said, puzzled. "You know my name because…?"

Kairi shook red locks quickly, looking down. "Nothing. A dream, I guess."

Yuna peered at her a moment longer, then zipped off again.

Kairi sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

That dream had seemed pretty unreal.

But that had definitely been Yuna…

**-x-x-x-**

Perhaps even more surprising was the day when she woke up to see a plate of steaming riceballs sitting beside her, their sweet aroma visible as steam.

"You're awake?" The brown-haired girl smiled gently, and nodded at the riceballs. "Ah, I took the liberty of making breakfast. Will they be okay for you? They're sort of thanks. For looking after me." She bowed briefly, more of a duck in her sitting position.

Kairi smiled, unsure. "Uh, thanks. You are…?"

"Tohru."

Choke.

"Oh! Were they too hot? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Kairi hacked, looking into cloudy blue eyes, large and innocent. "It's okay. Just… did you say… Tohru? As in, Tohru Honda?"

The girl blinked back. "Yes. Didn't I tell you yesterday? Thank you for helping with Yuki yesterday, by the way. I was afraid it might have been too big a shock for you."

Yuki… 

"Holy _shit._" She swore loudly and most unbecomingly, swinging out of her blankets in a sudden rush. Red hair fell over her eyes, and she shook it out distractedly. "Yuki? Sohma? The rat?"

Tohru was already beet red at the casual use of expletives. "Yes… he changed, and you helped me bring him back here, because his asthma was acting up. Sorry!" She said quickly, with another little bow.

"_Fuck!_" Kairi shouted to her house. The house she was supposed to share with Selphie. Who was away visiting Tidus.

This was _real._

**-x-x-x-**

"Thank you." Yuki smiled briefly at her before lifting the cup of tea to his lips.

Kairi smiled back, not dazzled by his beauty – well, not really, anyway, she was accustomed to shockingly good looks in the form of tall silver and Riku – but more than partially stunned by the fact that Yuki and Tohru were sitting with her. In her kitchen. In her home. More specifically, in _Radiant Garden _with her. Instead of back in Japan.

Kairi's stomach gave another little flip. And Kairi's mind had another little 'what-the-fuck' moment.

"So," she said, after a while. "You've moved here?"

"Yes!" Tohru beamed. "At least, for a little while. The Sohma family decided they wanted a holiday, and I was invited along with them!" She beamed beatifically, eyes shining in what could only be described as her 'I'm-so-lucky-this-is-the-happiest-moment-of-my-_life!_' expression, hands clasped before her.

Kairi sighed.

What exactly was going on?

**-x-x-x-**

"Kairi! Kairi!" Tohru called, waving excitedly, dress whipping around her curvy frame. Kairi reined in her jealousy for a brief second – she didn't have a body like that, which really sucked at times like this, surrounded by hot and doting guys at the beach – then traipsed over to her, waving back.

"Tohruuu! Kyo! Yuki!" She yelled cheerily. "Shigure!"

Shigure smiled. "A beautiful flower comes! Harken, all!"

"Loser."

"Thanks!"

Riku wandered along behind her. "Pervert." The youth sniffed, listening to the banter between Kairi and the dog of the zodiac. He had been the one to explain to her all the workings of the curse as they knew it; they had clicked immediately.

"Only when it comes to thoughts of my roses. And you, Riku." Shigure purred, crossing the distance between them in scant moments and wrapping a long arm around both their shoulders.

Riku shoved him over and went to the group in disgust, leaving the dog sitting lonely and forlorn in the sand.

Tohru grasped her friend's hands and spoke quickly, excitement evident in every line of her body. "Kairi! Hatsuharu is here too!"

Kairi's mind ticked, looking for some brilliant response that wouldn't make her seem unknowledgeable or anything. "…Huh?"

Yes. Astounding, there. That's pure genius. Well done, Kairi's mind.

Busy berating herself, Kairi barely noticed her occupied hands being pulled, leading the rest of her body along, until she was suddenly in shade.

"Kairi," Tohru announced dramatically and a little breathlessly, "This is Hatsuharu. Haru, Kairi."

"…"

"…"

"Hi." They said, simultaneously.

**-x-x-x-

* * *

**

Aaaaand that's where it ends, folks! Because that's where I went braindead. But I dedicate this possibly retarded brainchild of mine to the most wonderful Zanisha ever to walk the face of Mars, the authoress of the same name. Uh. Being, **Zanisha**.

Happy Birthday, my dear dearie person! I love you so muchly, and sorry – this is a day late here. Which is a few months early by my standards, so… yeah. I suppose that's not too bad. And, honestly? I don't care if I get flamed for this. It was done for the sole happiness - or remote enjoyment, at least - of one person. Well, two, but 'Nisha's the main one right now. It being her birthday and all. Yup. 'Nisha, I meant to ask you: do you like SquallxCloud at all? Because I have some pieces lined up that I think seem a little bit like you - xD yeah, hot and sexy and all - but really, yeah. There should be a certain CloudxRiku story up for you in a short amount of time on my **x-hail.ee** account too, Zanisha. Love you. If anyone has any suggestions for this remarkably short story, they'll be much loved.

-------**--------------Tally.**


End file.
